Daughter of the Night
by Cynical-Dragon
Summary: Raistlin has a daughter. 17 years pass, and now the Dark queen wants her. With no one able to defend her from such evil power, it is up to her to fight the battle alone, or is it? PLEASE R
1. Birthing of distruction

**DISCLAIMER**:_ I Own nothing of dragonlance, except the characters I have added. And... I want to thank Rebecca for showing me how to post my story up on here. Much love, and everyone else who helped. I really do hope you all enjoy this story. I went by the books to a certain extent... But Just mixed them all up. Oh well, tis my mind, tis my twisted fantasy that I bring here for you enjoyment. SO love me lmfao Ohh and one more thing. I just got a brain storm and figured out how to break up the sentences and so the reason why this is on the site the second time is because I am editing it. Oh well... PLEASE REVIEW! Any kind of suggestions, any kind of anything, will be a great big help, and I will try to acknowledge everyone or get back to anyone who has reviewed. Without further ado, I present to you, Daughter of the Night..._

Lisa:

Kira opened her eyes wearily, seeing the room around her from her blurred vision. She whimpered softly as she felt a cold wash cloth press against her forehead. Though she couldn't see, she knew who it was… Her love… The father of her child that was soon to be born. Feeling the queer eyes of the young man burning upon her, she raised her shaky hand and touched his warm flesh.  
"Raistlin…" She spoke softly. Raistlin watched painfully at the young woman. Her once golden hair that was vibrant and had a life of its own, was now limp and damped with sweat. Her once rosy cheeks was now as pale as a doll made of porcelain. Her beautiful blue eyes were now glossed over as she dipped in and out of unconsciousness. He knew from the very first time that he had made a mistake of falling in love. But this woman was different. After his test… He had been deformed. Cursed with a body of golden skin and shattered lungs, lightening white hair and devilish eyes whose pupils took the shape of hourglasses, forcing him to see time as it reflects all things. Yet… she loved him and in return, he had fallen in love as well. Now she was about to give birth to their child. The child that they together, brought into this world… she would die. Raistlin not only knew this because all he saw was death, but because he knew that they were never meant to be together, he was never meant to be happy. This child, a child that he inserted inside of her would bring death and destruction, much like himself. He had always pitied any child that would be of his genes. Their look shall be hideous… they shall be frail and live in torment. History is sure to repeat itself… he thought bitterly. Feeling her hand grasping his arm, his hourglass eyes focused on the woman. He hated this! He couldn't save her! How could he love such a creation that would take his life away? But… he wouldn't show his pain, not here, not now, not ever. Sucking in a deep breath, as deep as his lungs would allow him to, for he had spent 3 days without any rest, working endlessly to provide comfort to his beloved. He had grown exhausted. Otik had allowed the couple to bed at the Inn of the Last Home. His twin, Caramon had offered Otik all the coins he had for this transition, but the old man, of course, refused. And since Caramon pleading with Raistlin to rest did not work either, he chose to work in the Inn, to keep his mind occupied. Raistlin looked up across the room at a small sized native woman who held in her hands, more blankets.

"She can hear you Raistlin, speak with her." The woman said softly.

"I needn't any words of comfort from you right now Goldmoon." The mage snapped. He didn't mean to snap at her. He closed his eyes to shield the sight of hurt that appeared on Goldmoon's face. If it wasn't for her, then Kira would have been dead already, along with the child. Quickly, he took Goldmoon's advice and leaned down over Kira, bringing his burning lips to her forehead. "I am here…" He said in a voice, barely above a whisper. Kira's grip on Raistlin's arm tightened.  
"Don't… Don't let them take her Raistlin… Please…" Raistlin looked upon the woman with confusion.

"Take who?" He asked softly.  
"They will come for her eventually, don't let anything happen to her! Please…" Her voice broke off into painful screaming. She released her grip on Raistlin and began holding her stomach and crying. Raistlin looked up alarmed as Goldmoon raced to the door, with a quick swing she yelled out for Tonya, a barmaid, also a housewife to come and assist with the birth of the baby. The older woman entered the room with great haste and looked at Raistlin. The two never like each other very much, but this time, he saw compassion and tenderness in her eyes.

"Raistlin, it will be better if you waited in the lobby, Tanis and Caramon, Riverwind, Sturm, Flint and even Tasslehoff are down there…" Taking in a quick breath,  
he looked back at Kira and nodded his head. As he walked out the door, he had a funny feeling… A feeling that this would be the last time he would ever see her alive.

Tanis Half-Elven watched Raistlin sip his wine calmly. What kind of cold hearted bastard could be this calm? This sane? He thought to himself. Not only was Kira upstairs given birth,  
which he would have done worried himself to death over, but she was ill as well. He would have been acting as a maniac would. But here is Raistlin… Raistlin Majere. His best friend, Caramon Majere's, twin brother. Always known for his sly ways, his crude and cynical sense of humor and his sharp and sarcastic wit. The 21 year old was new to the red robes,  
had no one, besides his brother and his very limited circle of friends, who most only put up with him because of Caramon, care for him. And here was this angel, sick with fever and Paladine knows what else, and he is sitting with a cup of wine by the fire. Not talking to anyone, just observing everything as if nothing were the matter. As much as Tanis respected the mage, he couldn't understand why he was acting this way. Looking around at the companions, who were talking amongst themselves, with the exception of Caramon. The mighty warrior sat at the table, his keen eyes kept on his frail brother, awaiting any command or need that Raistlin had. Sighing softly, he grabbed his mug of ale and approached the mage. Tanis cleared his throat.  
"Raistlin?" The mage lifted his hooded head, the only thing that could be seen was his golden eyes that reflected the glow of the fire. The hollow, expressionless, dangerous eyes. Tanis shivered slightly feeling Raistlin's gaze upon him.

"Yes Half-Elf?" Reaching out for a chair, Tanis set next to the mage.

"Raistlin… You do understand that if you need to talk or anything, all of us are here for you." Raistlin stared at Tanis for a moment, before sweeping his eyes across the room. He could over hear some of the conversations that were going on. Mostly about him, until the Kender, Tasslehoff Burrfoot ended up with Flint's money purse. Making a loud growl, he snatched it away from the kender's small hands.

"You really must keep your eyes open Flint! You could have lost it!"

"If I am lucky to loose anything, it would be you. Who needs a doorknob of a kender about anyway?" The old dwarf grumbled, securing his money purse inside his vest. Sighing softly, Raistlin brought his attention back to Tanis.

"I know Tanis, and I am thankful. But as of this moment… I am in no dire need of your outlooks or advice. Considering I am usually the only one with the capability to think, I will advise myself to go to myself if me needing to talk is ever in the question." Tanis looked at the Majere twin for a moment, not so surprised by his quick tongue lashing. Sighing softly, he arose from his chair.  
"As you wish Raistlin…" Tanis stood there for a moment longer, seeing Raistlin return his golden gaze back to the burning fire. Shaking his head slightly, he walked back to the companions.

An hour had passed, all the companions now grew silent. All not knowing what else to say to one another, all worried about the young woman upstairs. Sturm Brightblade, the solminac knight made a few appearances in and out of the building, but wasn't able to stay while the screams of Kira rang through the building that set upon the highest Vallenwood tree in Solace. Raistlin drew his robes tighter around his slender frame, trying to block out everything that was happening around him. He wanted everything to disappear… and finally… everything grew suddenly silent. Raistlin raised his hooded head and glanced around at the companions with his eerie eyes. Tika, a young red headed girl that worked in the Inn, looked about nervously, placing her small hand on Caramon's muscular shoulder as the mage's glance fell onto her. Raistlin's long slender fingers gripped the wooden staff he carried, tightly. He felt his stomach tie into knots because of his nervousness. It wasn't to long after the deadly silence that a small cry could be heard throughout the Inn of the last home. Caramon's nervous face eased and a giant smile spread across his lips. He walked over to Raistlin and pulled his frail brother up into his gigantic arms, almost completely smothering him into a hug.

"Congratulations Raist!" The warrior bellowed in his deep voice. "You're a father! I am an uncle! Rounds for everyone!" Caramon shouted as he released his brother.  
Flint huffed.  
"You would think one blasted mage was enough, then he had to reproduce." The old dwarf grumbled. Tanis ran to the door and flung it open, walking out, he peered down to see Sturm sitting on one of the many steps. He called the man up there in a hurry and exclaimed how the child was finally here. Sturm jumped up and joined his friends with great haste. Ale began to fill mugs and get passed down to everyone that was in the lobby.

A door on the second floor opened up, revealing a small native woman. Her silver hair pulled back in a messy bun and in her arms, she held a small bundle. She slowly walked down the stairs, a soft smile across her face. Walking pass the companions, straight to Raistlin.

"A little girl…" Goldmoon said softly, handing the infant over to the mage. Raistlin for a moment, found himself speechless. He looked up at her with so many questions… But didn't know how to voice any of them. Goldmoon smiled and spoke softly, as if reading his mind. "I have checked the child over Raistlin. She appears healthy. A little underweight, but healthy none the less." Goldmoon paused with a slight uneasy look as Raistlin peered into the sleeping baby's face. Lifting his hand, he touched her smooth skin. For an instant, he did no longer see death, only life. The life of his child… A small, and very rare smile appeared on his face. A smile of awe instead of one that showed cruelty and sarcasm. He trailed his hand from her face,  
down her little body and found her hand and held it softly. As he peered upon his creation, his eyes grew wide in horror. He began seeing his infant child beginning to decay in front of him. He closed his eyes tightly, so he would not run the risk of dropping her.

"Can we take a look at her Raist?" Raistlin heard Caramon's voice ask. Nodding, he simply handed the child to Caramon. After his twin held the baby, he opened his eyes once more. He found it funny, Caramon was so huge, so massive, and yet he was holding his niece with such gentle care as he slowly brought the child around to the companions, showing her off as a proud uncle should. Raistlin sucked in a deep breath and looked at the troubled face of the woman.

"What troubles you Goldmoon?" Goldmoon smiled softly at the mage.

"She has the most beautiful eyes Raistlin. She opened them all the way, after we got her cleaned up. Her irises are pale blue with a golden ring." Raistlin stared at her, at least that was the only thing that he pass down to his child. Just a slight discolor of the eyes. She bit her lip softly. "Kira wishes to see you." Raistlin nodded softly and began to walk pass her. He paused for a second and turned around before walking up the stairs.

"Goldmoon…" He said in a soft voice, barely above a whisper. The young woman turned around to see the eyes of the mage on her. Raistlin gave a short nod. "Thank you." Nodding in return, Goldmoon watched the mage as he took assent to the stairs. Sighing softly, she went to join everyone else who greeted the child.

The wooden door creaked open with a slight push of Raistlin's thin hand. Upon walking into the room, he noted that it was dimly lit, with only two burning candles that were down to the lowest part of the wick, trying hard to show the last shimmering light of their lives before extinguishing into eternal darkness. He heard fast and shallow breathing coming from the other side of the room. Grabbing his staff of Magius tightly, he walked towards the bed that held his beloved Kira. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he felt a cold hand touch his warm flesh. A pair of alert blue eyes stared up at him as a small smile appeared on the angelic skin.  
"She is beautiful?" A shuttering voice asked, barely above a whisper. Raistlin nodded his hooded head.  
"That she is…" He whispered softly. He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Kira, how did you know that our child was to be a girl?" Kira looked at Raistlin with a puzzled gaze.  
"I didn't…" Raistlin shook his head.  
"Yes, yes you did. And you pleaded me not to let anyone take her." Kira smiled her gorgeous smile that she always had. He saw life fill her face once more. "Raist…" She said weakly. "I was speaking out of my head. Who on earth would want to hurt our child? Or any of us for that matter?" She laughed softly and raised a hand to his face and pulled back the cowl of his hood. "Unhide yourself Raistlin. You know how much I enjoy looking at you." Raistlin caught her hand before she let it fall back down to the bed. He brought her cold skin up to his fire tainted lips and kissed her hand softly. "By the gods I love you so much." She whispered. Her head lolled from one side to the other in a slow motion. "I must rest Raistlin, I am so very tired." She complained slightly. "Watch after Isabel…"

"Isabel? Is that her name?" Kira just smiled softly before closing her eyes for not only that night, but for eternity.


	2. Isabel Majere

**SEVENTEEN YEARS LATER**

_((The War of the Lance was fought and won. Raistlin Majere tried his hand to the gods and failed out of his own love for his brother and the woman he had taken into the Abyss with him. Isabel Majere grew to be raised by Caramon Majere and his wife, Tika Waylan Majere.))_

Isabel slammed her book down, the book that she had argued with Master Theobold to take home to study. She was born with a hunger for magic that was unexplainable to anyone except for her family. She had taken over her father's art, the father she knew so little about. Even though her Uncle Caramon had tons of stories to speak of him, she refused to listen. She had always been a curious child, but her curiosity was strong when it came to things like exploring new herbs, fiddling with new spells, and in her studies. She didn't have the time, nor the patience to sit and listen to a middle aged man blabber about someone who she didn't even remember. The only thing that interested her about her father, was that he was, for a while, the most powerful and feared arch mage in the whole world of Krynn!

But no one, not even her dear old Uncle Caramon, would speak of those tales. Not even her Uncle Tasselhoff Burrfoot, who had been a sucker to tell any story of any kind. Isabel had always been very talented in the art of making people talk, but the kender protested with great dignity, even a slight fear. He always have said.

_ "Caramon said that I would fail to have a life if I am to ever speak of those times… And I have grown quite accustomed to my life. But I will say this… I barely see any difference between you two…"_ Leaving the subject there, he would try to pressure her into hearing a tale about one of his great ancestors or of some sort. That would be when she would give a polite bow and leave the kender to his ramblings. She believed that when it was time for her to take her test, she would sneak into the library and find out more about his sorted past. Although Isabel had her father's magic streak, and from the mouths of others, his eyes. She was different from the weak man. She was healthy, and was also very well liked among the community of Solace, even though she did have a trouble streak to her. If for whatever reason, she did not return home on time, Tika and Caramon knew that she would be in the hands of the authorities, waiting to be picked up.

She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes and yawned, forcing herself awake. She had almost read the whole book, which had taken her four days, she tried to study it as much as possible. Burn the words into her mind, know the crooked words of magic by heart. But some friends of the family were to arrive that evening, from lands far away.

Certain friends that she had last seen when she was a mere child. Vibrant and full of life and questions. Fun loving and always begging for piggy back rides… She remembered one man… well, half of a man so to speak, he was partly elf as well. He had always given in to her little wants. Whether for a piggy back ride, or some sweets when it was time for bed. _Oh,_ _What was his name_? She thought wildly. She should know it by heart. Not only did her Uncle Caramon relate stories about his infamous brother, but of his friends as well. The Companions…

Or the Heroes of the Lance, as the town liked to call them. He and his wife were coming to visit Caramon and Tika, to see the new arrivals of the family. Three small boys, Sturm, who was eight years old, Tanin, who was seven and the baby of the family, Palin, who was four. And Tika was expecting yet another child. She leaned her head in her hands, allowing her Auburn, shoulder length, straight hair to fall down onto her face, to hide her milky white skin. For long moments, she thought on this matter, trying to remember the strangers name. Her golden-blue eyes lit up in final realization.

"Tanin… Tanis!" She said to herself. She remember Caramon speaking of having a name sake for his dear friend. "Tanis Half-Elven."

"Isabel!" The sound of a woman's voice broke her thoughts. Getting up, the thin teenager walked to her bedroom door and opened slightly. "Isabel! Answer me!" Isabel rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, what do you need?" Isabel called out.  
"Come down here."

"I'm in the middle of something!"

"Isabel Deanna Majere!" Isabel cringed. Cursing to herself silently, she walked back and grabbed her magus robes. Since she had passed the test that The school of Master Theobald had required, she had earned her mage robes, a nice clean white pair, in which she wore proudly and rarely ever left the house without. She walked down the stairs and stared at her aunt, placing her hands inside the long sleeves, she stared at the red headed woman who was trying to keep up with three small boys as well as get dinner done. Tika looked up with her green eyes and smiled at Isabel.  
"Oh come now, no need to be cranky."

"Tell me the reason you disturbed me, then I will decide if my mood is sufficient." Isabel said flatly, not trying to hide her cockiness. Tika shook her head. How much like her father she was. She saw nothing of poor Kira in the girl, although she had to be somewhere in the girl's body. "I thought you had to work at the Inn today."

"Yes, well, we are expecting visitors, and if I remember right, didn't I ask you to go in the Inn for me today to help Dezra with the customers?" Isabel shrugged.  
"You ask a lot of me, I only do what I am capable of."

"Or what you feel like?"

"That was the most polite way to say that." Tika laughed softly.  
"No worries, I have a few others with Dezra, covering your back hide. I suggest you stop by and thank them." Isabel nodded.  
"It will be the first thing on my to do list."

"No it won't. I need you to go into the market and pick up some cider and a few vegetables."

"Where is Uncle Caramon?" Tika nodded towards the entrance of the house.  
"He is out cutting wood for the Inn and for us. It will be chilly tonight. Autumn has already shown its face and soon the festivities will start, so he will be out and about helping with the decorations. So I will need your help around here." Isabel laughed slightly.  
"It has always been my dream to be the man of the house…" Tika smirked and tossed a bag of coins at the girl.

"And hurry…" She gasped the last part out as the eldest son, Tanin, pushed the middle son Sturm into her.  
"I can take Tanin if you want." Isabel offered. Tanin quickly ran to the older girl's side and grabbed her hand.  
"Many thanks." Tika smiled and quickly took off after Palin who decided to run towards the kitchen.


	3. Fate has been decided

The giant doors that led into Par-Salian's chambers opened up quickly, revealing a woman dressed in flowing white robes. Her sightless eyes staring ahead of her, making it seem that she wandered blankly into the room. Beside her, walked a white tiger, guarding the young woman protectively. The old mage stood from his seat and nodded.  
"Greetings Revered daughter…" He said in a deep tone. A young scholar rushed in after the woman and her guardian and quickly drew back as the tiger growled. The woman placed her hand on the tigers side and politely ordered him to hush. The scholar laughed nervously and drew out a cloth to dab his forehead.

"Forgive me…" He said in a pleading tone. "I tried to explain to the revered daughter here that you were not expecting any visitors today. But she insisted… along with her pet…" The man said, jumping back a bit receiving another growl from the great white tiger. The older man dressed in similar white robes as the revered daughter, nodded his head.  
"Samuel, this isn't just a revered daughter. This is Elistan's descendant, The Revered Daughter, Crysiana. The most beloved by Paladine." Samuel bowed quickly.  
"Forgive me revered daughter, for I had not known." Crysania nodded.  
"You are forgiven sir, may I have a word in private with Par-Salian?" Bowing quickly once more, he exited the room. Once hearing the door close, Crysiana stared at Par-Salian with her sightless eyes.

"Please, sit. You look as if you have had a rough journey, may I offer you a glass of wine revered daughter?" Crysania shook her head.

"Please Par-Salian, I have came with urgency…" Par-Salian nodded and walked over to the revered daughter and guided her to a comfortable chair, giving her pet tiger a slight glance. Walking back around his desk, he took his seat as well.  
"Very well… What is this urgency? A message from the gods?" Crysiana nodded her head. "Then why come to me? I am a mere magus, an old man at that, revered daughter. I possess no hand I could offer Paladine or any other god for that matter."

"Surely you have something to do with this!" She shouted out, forgetting her place. Slowly she regained her posture. "I must apologize Par-Salian, it has been a few rough nights I have endured." The older man nodded his head, as if the blind woman could see. But said nothing more. Clearing her throat, Crysiana began once again. "I have had these reoccurring nightmares… or warnings as I have defined them as. Par-Salian, Takhsis is forcing her hand in once more… another soul is set up to fight her… But Takhsis does not fear this soul, nor does she mock it. If Takhsis claims this soul… Then I fear, there shall be no hope. This person… has more power than I have ever thought possible. Dare I even say his name… Dare I even say Raistlin Majere?" Crysiana shuttered at her own words, remembering the late arch magus. Par-Salian stared at the revered daughter with utter astonishment. "I am not going crazy Par-Salian… Paladine has warned me…"

"Yes, yes… Of course." Par-Salian said after a moment. "Our clerics have been having vivid dreams of war as well. But not to this extent…" Par-Salian stood up abruptly and cuffed his hands behind his back. "What does this have to do with me? Is it someone in my order? In any order? I doubt it revered daughter… For none of mine, not even those who came to test and went on their way has ever even had an ounce of Raistlin Majere's power… Did your dream offer a name?"

Crysiana nodded.

"The name on stone was… Majere."

"Impossible!" Par-Salian grumbled. He paused for a moment. _No… no it can't be!_ He thought to himself. _It couldn't be Caramon, the man never held any liking for wizards… of any kind! And the man's power lied in his brawn, not in magical powers. That meant only one person…_ "Isabel…" He said finally.  
"I can help! I can stop this. Take her out of Master Theobold's school, she will never take her test." Crysiana shook her head.  
"Par-Salian, you can help… But your help lies in making sure the girl does take the test… Without the proper training, without the knowledge, she is free for Takhisis to claim. She has to fight! She must!" Par-Salian walked to the doors and called in Samuel.

"Send for Dalamar Nightson." He said flatly. Then turning upon the revered daughter, his face carrying a heavy expression. "So it has begun…"


	4. Damn Kender!

The market was full of Solace citizens as it usually was at this hour. Isabel held onto Tanin's hand tightly, keeping the young boy from wandering off into the crowed of people that aligned the streets.

"Bella!" Cried a small voice. Tanin yanked on the his cousin's white robes.

"What?" She said irritably, receiving the bag of vegetables that she had just purchased.

"Bella! Look!" The voice cried out again. Isabel listened closer, hearing shouts and curses flying from the mouths of the merchants and deep voices of guards. She turned her head to see a short figure, with a high topknot bouncing on top of a small head. She smiled to herself.

"Tasselhoff…" The small child sized figure came in view. Dressed in a gray vest and bright green leggings.

"Isabel!" The small kender screeched and ran towards the teenager with open arms, hugging her tightly and then hugging the child she had with her. Isabel reached down and picked Tasselhoff up off the ground and glared in his eyes.

"Tas… What did you do?" Isabel asked sternly. The kender shrugged and gave a laugh.

"You see… well, it is kind of a long story. But I was on my way back here from home… Oh! You wouldn't believe what I found…"

"Damn it Tas!" Isabel cursed.

"Right, right… I was just admiring this young merchants jewelry and he started screaming kender! And, I found a necklace that he must have dropped, so I guess I must have placed it in my pouch without thinking… You know people need to be more careful now days…"

"No time!" Isabel cut the little man off, seeing the guards fast approaching. She looked around frantically, and finally spotting an old family friend. "Mistress Layla!" She shouted to get the older woman's attention. She ran up to the old lady and handed Tanin to her. "Get him back to Tika for me?"

"In trouble again?" The older woman laughed. Isabel gave Tasslehoff a quick jerk.

"Not by choice." The older woman nodded and took a firm hold of Tanin.

"Try to talk your way out of it." Isabel nodded.  
"Always do." Without another word, she placed Tas on the ground and took his hand and moved herself away from the older lady and her cousin.

"STOP!" The guard shouted. Pushing his way towards the people, a giant man, made of pure muscles emerged.

"You don't by any chance have the necklace on you, do you?" Tas nodded and reached into his pouch. Bringing forth a silver necklace, unlike anything that Isabel had ever seen before. She stared at it for a moment. There was some kind of inscription written on it, but she couldn't read it right now.

"Well… I half expected to just find the kender. Not you. And what have we here? The possession of the stolen jewelry in your hands?" Isabel ignored her want to take the necklace for herself and tossed it at the guard.

"There you go Charles. No harm done." Isabel said in pure innocence. The guard growled.

"That is Officer Bards to you! You filthy excuse for a mage! We needn't anymore of your kind around here!" Isabel tightened her grip on Tasselhoff who whined in reply.

"I will refer to you as an officer only when you act like one Charles!" In anger, the big man raised his sword. Isabel's eyes widened at his action. She gripped Tasslehoff's arm even tighter. "RUN!" She demanded. The two fled from the officer's sight.

"Isabel… Isabel, will you go to the Festival of the eye with me?" Tristen shook his head. "Isabel… I would be honored if you would go to the Festival of the eye with me." He sighed. "She is going to laugh in my face." The young man bit his lip and leaned up against a pole that held up a store of some sort. He brushed his blonde hair out of his face. He was on his way to go and see Isabel, his best friend since he could even remember. His best friend, Her secret admirer. He sighed again. '_Might as well give it up lad…_' He thought to himself. The only thing Isabel even thought of was her magic. A loud noise and a bunch of yelling brought him out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw a flutter of white robes and a slender body dodging his way. He smiled. "Isabel… Well, it's now or never I suppose."

He stepped in her way in order to greet her. Holding Tas tightly by the hand, her golden blue eyes darted his way in seriousness.

"Out of the way Tristen!" She pushed passed him. "Find Uncle Caramon!" Tristen stared at the running girl in surprise, then turned his head to find a giant guard chasing after them, followed by a group of his officers. Quickly he jumped in the way, not knowing what else to do. Officer Bards grabbed the young man up by his shirt and tossed him aside in the mud.

"OUT OF THE WAY BOY!" He growled as the line ran passed him. Tristen spat out a mouth full of dirt and jumped up, ignoring the laughs and concerns of the audience that the little scene had formed. Where to find Caramon? He questioned himself quickly. He turned and began to run in the direction of the Inn of the Last Home.

"Sturm! Give me that spoon!" Tika grabbed the wooden spoon from the smaller boy's hands. "I do not know what I am going to do with you both." She exclaimed, exhausted. Palin stared up at Sturm, who looked at his mother with a toothless grin. There was a knock on the door. Picking up Palin, Tika walked into the living room and sat the youngster on the floor and opened the door, revealing an older woman. Tika smiled.  
"Layla, please, come in." She smiled. Opening the door wider to invite the woman inside the house, she looked down to see her eldest son staring up at her with a sheepish grin. "I handed him to Isabel… Where is she?"

"She ran into some trouble Tika,"

"WHAT? Oh, when I get my hands on that girl!"

"This time, it was not her doing. The kender…"

"Tasselhoff?" Layla nodded. Tika grabbed Tanin and pulled him inside and walked on the porch looking around. "Where?" "The market is where I left them." Tika cursed to herself.

"TIKA!" Tika looked off the porch and saw a young man, red in the face from running. "I was on my way to the Inn, Caramon, is he there?" Tika shook her head.

"No, he is out in the woods… Tristen, what is going on?"

"I haven't any idea, Isabel had angered Bard's to the point that he drew his knife, I must go and find Caramon!"

"By the gods…" Tika whispered to herself, her face filled with worry. "You bring her home to me Tristen. Her and that damned kender!"

"I will my lady!" Tika watched as the young man picked up his pace once more. She turned to Layla with tears in her eyes. "Why can't we have just one good day? What if he hurts her? I feel faint." Layla wrapped her arms around the woman and guided her to a seat.

"There there Tika, calm yourself. Isabel is quite an escape artist. She can hold them off until Caramon arrives."

"GET BACK HERE THIEVES!" The huge guard yelled after Isabel and Tasselhoff. "Thieves?" Isabel called back, growing exhausted. "For once, I didn't do anything!" The two ran from the guards, pushing those who surrounded them out of the way. "Tas, I hate you." Isabel grumbled as the kender bobbed beside her with great amusement, egging the guards on with his little comments that consisted of..

"You're mother was a gully dwarf… You look like a ogre…" and the taunts went on, making the guards become even more angrier than they were. Tas bumped into something solid and fell to the ground. Rubbing his head, he slowly looked up to see what the delay was and found Isabel standing in a frozen stance, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" He asked looking back, watching the guards approach.  
"Dead end…" Isabel said softly, the sound of defeat ringing in her voice. Tasselhoff gazed up.  
"We can take them!"

"No Tas we can't…" Isabel looked around quickly and spotted a ladder going up to a tree house. From the top, she and Tas could safely jump down and be on the other side of the wall. Then they could run to a cave and wait until everything was taken care of. Grabbing Tas, she decided to make a run for it when a firm hand grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back…

Running with intense speed, Tristen finally reached the clearing surrounded by trees. He paused for a breath and began looking around.

"Where are you?" He asked himself. Finally hearing the sound of chopping wood, he sucked in a deep breath and began running once more.

"Ah, Tristen." The big man smiled as the younger man approached him. "Where are you off to in a hurry?" Tristen stopped and caught his breath once more.

"Caramon, I need to talk to you…"

"Talk." Caramon replied, picking up a few light logs and handing them to Tristen who almost gave way to the heaviness of the wood. "And while you are talking, stack those over there."

"But… Caramon…" Tristen grunted. Caramon laughed.  
"Sorry…" He took off two logs and began walking to the pile. Tristen dropped the logs.  
"Caramon! I need you." Caramon turned around after setting the wood down.  
"Okay…" He said confused.  
"Isabel… She is in trouble!"

"What?" Caramon stared at Tristen with a dumbfounded expression.  
"Bards is after her and it don't look to nice."

"Where is she?" Caramon asked, walking passed the young man. Quickly, Tristen picked up his pace once more to follow Caramon.  
"The last I seen her, she was with Tasselhoff in the market, running from the guards. Follow me." Tristen began to run once more. Caramon was quick to follow.

Almost loosing her balance, Isabel twirled around finding Tasselhoff and herself surrounded by guards. They were backed up against the wall with no where to turn, they were unable to reach the ladder. Tasselhoff opened his mouth to spit out more insults but she quickly wrapped her hand around his mouth and ordered him to hush.

"Well well… Where to run to now lass?" Bards asked tauntingly. The guards began to close in, she heard the sound of cuffs approaching.

"I didn't do anything! It was a misunderstanding. You got what you sought back, no harm done." Isabel tried to reason, pulling the kender close to her.

"We told you girlie… One more time and it is the slammer. You are no good, just like your family." Isabel's once desperate expression turned into one of anger. _How dare he to speak that way? _

"What?" She hissed. Bards started laughing, followed by the other guards.

"I think we hit a nerve. Cuff her." Bards demanded. In a quick movement, Isabel threw Tasselhoff behind her and jerked open one of her pouches that held her magic components. Dipping in each hand, and bringing out a pinch of dust, holding it between her thumb and middle finger. This spell wasn't allowed… or even considered possible by a student mage, but she knew it by heart. A sly smile formed across her face. She began chanting words that were unintelligible, causing the guards to hesitate. She forgot everything that was around her, felt nothing except the magic that was burning in her veins.

"What are you doing? Quick! Grab her!" Bards ordered. The guards began to move once again. In a quick motion, Isabel snapped her fingers and held out her hands, showing a ball of fire in each of her palms. "In the name of the gods…" Bards stated under his breath. Showing off a smile that was purely cynical and full with disgust. She brought her hands to her chest, then threw them away from her, in an arc motion, causing a ring a fire to encircle her and the kender, burning the bottom of each guards boots. Turning around, Isabel grabbed Tasselhoff and threw him over the fire towards the ladder and followed herself.

"Hurry!" She ordered, ignoring the kender's rambles of awe. Reaching the ladder, Tas and Isabel began climbing. Sweat began forming on her head. She felt dizzy, the small spell that she had just performed, the one that she shouldn't have known, drew a lot of energy from her. She gave Tasselhoff a firm push before loosing her grip. Isabel fell from the ladder, about six feet, hitting the ground hard. In the last few minutes of consciousness, the world seemed to spin around her. She grew terribly cold and shivered uncontrollably. She heard Tasselhoff yelling out as the guards grabbed him. The last thing she remembered was staring into Charles Bards face and hearing the strong voice of her uncle, then all faded into darkness… sweet, utter darkness.


	5. The dream

It was dark and cold. That was the only feeling that Isabel noticed. She couldn't see where she was, but she was alone. She knew this from calling out a few times, only to have her voice answer her in an eerie echo. Pulling her robes more tightly around her small frame, she reached out a hand to feel a moist wall… made of stone from the feel of it. Cautiously, she brought herself to a standing position.

"Hello?" She called out again, only to answer herself once more. Holding her head down, she began to grow angry. She hated not knowing where she was… she hated not being in control. The stillness of the room began to lift up. Chills, not from the cold, but from knowing that she was now, not alone, began to run up and down her back. Getting a grip on her fear, she called out once more. "I find this game least amusing… who is here?" A faint voice, that sounded so far away, yet strangely near her whispered a word… A word of magic perhaps.

"_Shirak_" A small orb of light appeared across from her, then grew bright, showing the details of the room that she was in. Squinting her eyes to adjust to the light, she looked around to see books aligning the walls, all dusty and neglected. Old jars filled with liquids and body parts of certain specimens that were long dead. She brought her attention to the speaker and saw a thin figure. Body covered in long black robes that appeared to be made of the finest material with golden ruins imprinted on the hems. The only part of the body that showed was a thin hand, the hand that was clasped tightly around a long wooden staff, on top of the staff rested an orb… the orb was the giver of light that she had been yearning for.

"I would find such a game least amusing as well… but of course, you are not in a game." The mysterious cloaked figure answered in a raspy voice. Reaching up her hand, she brushed her hair from her eyes. She studied the figure, the hand… the hand was a golden color! _No… it couldn't be… Was this some type of joke? The figure looked like her father... Not by memory of course, but by the descriptions she had picked up from her Uncle. But her father was dead. What cruel prank was this?_

"Then exactly what is it then?" She asked in a voice that held little amusement, but was thick with mockery.

"In time dear child…"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Isabel hissed. The figured began to move slowly towards her. She stood her ground, hiding her fear. Another thin hand, equally golden with long fingers, reached out and grabbed her wrist. Isabel cried out at the burning sensation.

"Your destiny…" Pulling her arm back with her body weight, she lost her balance and began to fall. She braced herself to meet the concrete… but it never came. She looked up as she began falling into what seemed like a bottomless pit, staring up at the hidden face of the person she was once talking to. The robe figure turned around after Isabel was no longer in sight. Reaching up a hand, the hood was drawn back, revealing a beautiful woman… a god… Takhsis. "Your destiny as well as mine dear child…"


	6. The guardian of her sleep

"Is that everything Tas?" Caramon asked for what seemed like the thousandth time to the kender. Tasselhoff nodded with a smile as he has done many times before.

"Yes Caramon. Do we need to go through it any more? I am quite tired of repeating myself, and after a few times of relating the tale, it gets kind of boring… But now, if you want to hear a story that was truly fascinating, one day, my uncle Trappspringer…" Caramon held up his hand and sighed.

"Later Tas…" The big man stood up and walked upstairs to Isabel�%He knew Caramon was referring to his twin brother, and the young girl's father as well. The infamous Raistlin Majere. Caramon continued, speaking slowly. "I didn't want to believe what they told me, what she was capable of. I am no expert in magic, but I am pretty sure that she shouldn't have been able to do that Tanisthat Isabel's health improved any. The children were in bed, and all was quite, a little to quite.

"You think she will be okay?" Caramon came out of his thoughts and noticed his friend standing behind him. He sighed.

"Yes, I don't believe the fall is what hurt her… I've seen this before. " Tanis nodded. He knew Caramon was referring to his twin brother, and the young girl's father as well. The infamous Raistlin Majere. Caramon continued, speaking slowly. "I didn't want to believe what they told me, what she was capable of. I am no expert in magic, but I am pretty sure that she shouldn't have been able to do that Tanis. It is just… not right." Tanis placed his hand on the big man's shoulder.

"It is no lie that she has inherited her father's art, but she did not inherit his misfortune, or his ambitions."

"Very true… But if you remember correctly, Raist always meant good, but he was transformed. I will be damned if she goes to take her test. I will kill Par-Salian first." Tanis sighed.

"If it is her destiny…"

"What do we know of destiny?" Caramon snapped. "Everything we did, it opened up portals for new evil. I cannot live through it again Tanis. I cannot watch her go as Raist did. It hurts me to look at her sometimes…" He said in a softer voice. "I look at her, I see her eyes… I see her wit, her strength, and I see Raist." He turned to find his friend speechless. And could he blame him? There was nothing to say, nothing at all to make him feel better. He cleared his throat to change the subject. "Where is Laurana?"

"Asleep. We have had a long trip." Caramon nodded.

"Yes, maybe you should follow her example? You aren't as young as your use to be." Tanis laughed.

"I was old when you were still in your mother's womb. I will be fine. But I must ask, how did you get them out of trouble?"

"Let's just say that I picked up Bard's farming job with his father." He sighed remembering his childhood. "Some things are not meant to change I guess…"

Hours passed. Tanis talked Tika into going to bed with Caramon. The woman looked worn and beyond her years as worry took its toll upon her face. And the children would be up early. The half-elf sat in a chair that was across the room. His keen eyes upon the young girls frame. He watched as her chest moved slowly up and down slowly, showing her shallow breathing. He sighed. He remembered back when he and the companions were all together, fighting the war of the Lance. How many times had he taken this position? How many times had he conned his huge friend into sleeping, while he sat and watched his frail brother?

Watching Isabel was like watching Raistlin all over again. Her thin frame, her troubled look that rested upon her face while she slept. Who knew what horrors she was experiencing in her rest? His eyes began to close slowly.

The falling sensation took over Isabel, she tuned her head to see underneath herself, and her eyes widened at what she saw. Sharp nails, long and rusted with time, began growing from the concrete below.

"NO! NO!" She said to herself, trying to clear her mind and get a grip on situations. How was she going to stop herself? She tried reaching out her arms and grab the walls in order to bring herself to a halt. No such luck… She looked back and saw the nails approaching more quickly, she should reach them in a matter of seconds. She swallowed and closed her eyes and spoke softly. "Paladine… protect me."

Isabel jumped up in her soft bed and placed a hand over her own mouth to stop her screaming. After a moment of looking at her surroundings franticly, she closed her eyes, that were filled with tears, and calmed herself. She was home… it was all a dream. She looked down at her hands, they were still shaking with fear. "I am in control of myself…" She said softly. "Calm down… nothing here will hurt me."

"Not with me on the watch anyway. But you may want to watch out around your aunt and uncle. They are furious." Isabel looked up quickly, her eyes wide in surprise. She couldn't see that far in the room. An only candle, that was set by her bed, was nearly gone out, showing off each corner of the room as if they were apart of another world. A world made of shadows. Isabel remained silent, her face, untouched by any emotion. But down, deep inside, she was a nervous wreck. A figure emerged from the shadows. Squinting her eyes slightly, she made the figure out as best as she could. She saw the height of about5'11 of slender built. A male by the sound of the voice. A soft laugh could be heard.  
"I do not hold it against you if you do not remember me. It has been many years Isabel."

"Tanis?" She questioned. Coming closer into the light she saw the half elf smiling down at her.

"My, you have grown…" He said as an answer to her question.

"And you haven't changed." She countered shortly. Isabel didn't feel much up for conversation all of a sudden. The dream she had weighed heavily on her mind.

Tanis, sensing that she felt uncomfortable, smiled softly.

"Rest easy, there will be time tomorrow for a visit." He said softly.

'_Rest easy?_' Isabel almost laughed aloud at the thought. But there was something in the Half-Elf's tone that did in fact ease her. Allowing herself to get comfortable in bed, she closed her eyes. She wanted to say more, just to ask him to leave her so she could rest alone. But the child inside of her coward at the thought of being alone. Without much fuss, she quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep, knowing that Tanis was guarding her from her demons, if only it were for a night.

((OKAY! That is all I got so far. Again, I own NOTHING of dragonlance. And this is all I will post unless I get some reviews because I don't want to waste my time... yeah... what time really? lmao or anyone elses time with my story if it isn't bringing any kind of pleasure to any one other than myself. Soooo REVIEW ALREADY! haha))


	7. Punishment

_Thanks to Petalwing for the constructive critism. That wasn't my intention on doing so, but now that I reread it, I see where you have gotten the idea from. But just know that this is not how the story will be played out._

_Leigh! Thanks for loving my story so much. I'm lovin you for lovin it!_

_And Shortybooo! Thanks so much for reviewing. I am glad that you like the story, and I do hope that I haven't ruined you reading the DL saga lol all apologies if I do. But they are awsome and you should still read them. I have read over mine more than 6 times each._

_Okay, sorry for such a short chapter. My asthma is kicking my ass really bad, and I have pneumonia so I am on like 54816555425241125 different kind of drugs that make me sleepy and I figured I would go ahead and put something up. It is pretty meaningless. But hey, who doesn't like to read about people getting into trouble?_

_Once again. I do NOT own dragonlance. I only own them in my mind, but don't worry, I am on medication for that as well. HAHA anyway, enjoy. and R&R_

The following morning was not something Isabel had longed for. She found herself sitting in a chair, in the middle of the room, staring up at her two guardians, with Tanis and Laurana sitting away from the crowd, though both were intent on listening. "What were you thinking child? Were you even thinking?" Tika scolded in a cold tone that made Isabel flinch slightly. "You could have been hurt! Or worse... You could have been killed"  
Isabel sucked in a deep breath and turned her head away from the red headed woman. Trying to stop any tears that were fighting to leave her eyes. Caramon looked at his wife in concern. He was angry as well, but Tika... He was surprised that she didn't grab her cooking skillet while in the process of talking to their niece. He placed a huge comforting hand on his wife's thin shoulder.  
"Tika please. Calm down. You are in no condition to be this upset." Tika opened her mouth to say something else, but thought better of the idea. She shook her head and walked towards Isabel and placed her hand underneath her chin and lifted her face up. "You are so bright. Why is it that your decisions always place you in this position? One day, I fear you will anger the wrong people"  
Finding nothing else to say, she removed her hand from Isabel's hair and walked off into the other room to pretend to busy herself.

Looking back around the room, she saw Caramon, who was looking down at her and frowning. she knew she could get a word in with the big man, he was passive. "I... I didn't mean anything. I wasn't trying to fight. I was just trying to help Uncle Tas." Her eye suddenly twitched in annoyance. Coming to think of it, most of the time she was in trouble was due to her dear uncle Tas. Her eyes darted around the room to see if she could search the little man out, but saw him no where. This means he was either entertaining the children with stories that not one of them would listen to, or catching up on old memories and making new friends in the jail.

Caramon sighed softly, and knelt down next to the young girl. "I know... You have to excuse your aunts harshness, she is in a delicate state." Isabel only nodded in return to his statement. "But still, you were in the wrong. You could have handled the situation differently." Isabel glared up at her uncle.  
"And how is that? If I didn't run, they would have locked me up. And I do not wish to be jailed for something I didn't do!" Caramon's frown deepened.  
"So you wanted to be put in jail for something you did do?" Isabel went to say something, but stopped.  
Caramon nodded. "What you did was..." He paused for a moment. "Wasn't the best way to handle the situation. You do realize that you will be punished?" Isabel shrugged.  
"Of course"  
"And that Master Theobold must find out about this." Isabel's eyes widened suddenly. "Are you trying to get me kicked out of the school"  
"Isabel, this isn't up for discussion. Go to your room." Isabel jumped up, ready to say more but was cut off by Caramon throwing his arm towards the direction of her room. Isabel shook her head and looked on at the couple that was witnessing this display.  
Laurana smiled softly and Tanis bowed his head. Isabel laughed a soft mocking laughter and said nothing more. She went to her room and let everyone know that she was there with a loud slam of her door.


	8. Enter Dalamar

_Okay, it is me again! Bow in fear... Muhahahahahhaha sorry, the other personality thing kicking it. ANYWAY_

_ShortyBooo: Thanks so much for reviewing again, if you need any help with your story, being as posting it, or whatever I can do for you, you can IM me through AIM at FallenAAngel27 _

_Evenstar Thanks so much for reviewing! lol you read my mind, I was putting dalamar in here. I apologize for not justifying him right, I am writing while under the influence cause I am sick and it sucks. But I swear on everything it will be better. _

_Anyway, I don't own dragonlance. And erm... yeah. so enjoy and R&R!_

Blending in with the shadows, a dark robed figure walked in a fast and steady pace; down the white halls of the Tower of High Sorcery. His head held high, but not paying any attention to the passer by's nor to the ones of his class of black robes, who gave a courtesy bow. He had been summoned with great urgency by Par-Salian. Finally coming to a halt in the front of a pair of large doors, he paused for a moment, allowing his almond shaped brown eyes to glance around his surroundings before giving a swift knock.

"Enter Dalamar." A deep voice said softly. Dalamar waited a second more, wondering what could have possibly been so important that he had to be interrupted. Finally pulling his thoughts together, he entered.

The room was plain. White walls, a cozy fire that seemed welcoming after his journey. A wooden desk, and behind that desk, stood a man in white robes, glancing out the window at the falling rain.

"Par-Salian." Dalamar bowed as he greeted the elder man.

"Dalamar…" Par-Salian began without turning around to offer the same bow to greet his guest. He spoke with a heavy heart. A voice filled with sorrow and worry. "We have encountered a lot during our acquaintance, have we not?" This simple question caught Dalamar off guard. He simply stared at Par-Salian. His thoughts running about in his mind, yet he chose to speak none of them. His thoughts were not Par-Salian's concern. Well, they weren't as of yet.

Hearing that the dark elf was not to answer, Par-Salian sighed and turned to him. His keen eyes laid upon the black robed figure. The elf remained cool and collected, or that is what his seemed to be anyway.

"Sit my old friend, I must speak to you of the happenings around Krynn. The dreams of the clerics and the warnings that the Revered Daughter, Crysania has came to me." Dalamar found a large and comfortable chair to sit in by the fire, walking pass the ones that were in front of the desk where Par-Salian was standing. He welcomed the comfort of the fire.

"Indeed?" He asked in a sharp voice. "What warnings then Par-Salian?"

"Takhsis…" Par-Salian began but only paused when Dalamar came to stand and stared at the elder man with curiosity.

"You have my attention, proceed." Dalamar said softly. Par-Salian walked towards his guest and took a seat that the opposite of Dalamar. Feeling that this was something he had to sit down in order to hear, Dalamar followed his example.

Par-Salian told the story that was told to him by the Revered Daughter, then gave detail to Dalamar about the experiences of the clerics that resided in the surrounding area of the tower.

After the story was told, Par-Salian awaited a response from Dalamar, but only received the opposite of what he had intended from the elf. Dalamar Nightson began to laugh. Softly at first, but then it welled up loud laughing. Par-Salian grew angry at this.

"Dare you mock the dark queen? Dare you laugh at this after you had felt her wrath? After what you have witnessed with your… your Shalafi?" Par-Salian asked with little amusement. Dalamar calmed himself down.

"No no! My dear friend, you have misread my glee. It is not because of the stories. For I have probable cause to believe that they are true, but to what extent, I cannot honestly say. I laugh not at the situation, but at the irony. The one who was to damn us all seems not to be done with us. For he, the late master of Past and Present, Raistlin Majere, has left his legacy. His blood, and it is here to allow revenge to bestow upon us all. That is the irony to what, I have no other feeling other than laughter. Not to say that this is in my favor, for it is not. But this only proves that the dead will never just lie in the dirt beds you make them." Par-Salian sat back into his chair, pulling his white robes more tightly around his body.

"I cannot imagine what the queen would want this girl. I have heard reports from Master Theobold on this young girls talents. But if she is anything like her father, then this arrangement could fall into a deadly category."

Thinking back to his Shalafi, Dalamar brought his hand up to his chest. Feeling the moisture of his blood that was now soaking through his black robes. The wound that laid behind the soft black material was an eternal reminder of Raistlin, a punishment for spying that consisted of five imprints of finger that belonged to that late magus's golden hand, burned into his Elvin flesh. Damned to bleed for all eternity, a soul reminder of his betrayal. The one thing that caused him to hate his Shalafi about as much as he respected him.

Ignoring his bitter thoughts, he turned back to the balding man.

"You called for me, what is it that I can do to assist you?" Par-Salian smiled.

"Takhisis is already making her move. I need you to go to Solace. I need you to get Isabel, I need you to bring her here."

Dalamar stared at Par-Salian for a moment.

"What would you need with her? And why not send a message to her?"

"Because this isn't a situation where she actually has a choice. She must come here to me. And I need you to get her. Besides, Caramon would never allow her to come on her own."

"So you place me in the conflict?" Dalamar questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Par-Salian sighed.

"If it is not you who will do it, then I will get someone else. You of course, are under no obligation to do this. I just assumed that you would feel more comfortable to handle this situation…" Dalamar raised his hand.

"I will do what you bid. To do what I can to save her would surface as a payment to the betrayal I brought my Shalafi." Par-Salian nodded.

"Good, ask no more of the situation, for I do not know what I have to do yet. The conclave must meet on this." Dalamar looked on with more amusement.

"You choose to do without consulting them first? You would seem to get more careless with your old age, friend." Par-Salian opened his mouth to speak, but paused. He was no longer speaking to a living being, but to the empty chair. Par-Salian closed his eyes.

_Not careless…_ He thought to himself. _Just desperate to do something, anything. And little do you know old friend, you will play a big part in this as well._


	9. The meeting

_Big thanks to petalwing for reviewing again.! Another chapter will be up shortly. Oh yeah, I don't own dragonlance blah blah blah blah ... get's kind of annoying saying it after a while lol If I had a choice, I would, but sadly. I haven't a choice. _

Caramon walked in to his house and took a seat in what would have been called their sitting area.

He looked down at his calloused hands and frowned deeply. since making the bargain with officer Bard's to help his father come along with his farming,

Caramon had been pulling out any and every vegetable that grew to help with the celebrations of their fall harvest. Considering that the festivities started the next day, he had to work extra hard.

He was tired, even for as strong as he was, spending time with his children and Tika and Isabel, and not to mention, working at the Inn, took a toll on him.

This was a sign that he was getting older. It was a sign that he detested. If only he could relive his glory days. He would have welcomed a job like this. Of course, after he was done with battle.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and shutting. He turned in his chair to see Isabel walking in, her head held low as she walked slowly to the base of the stairs.

Caramon stared at her for a moment, just realizing that it was almost night fall.

"Where have you been?" He questioned. Isabel paused and turned around to face her uncle.

"I just got in from school."

"It has never taken you this long before." Caramon countered.

"I took the long way home. I needed to think. And the detention I gotten really didn't help matters any." She said softly, with bitterness stinging the words as they fell from her mouth. "So I am just going to go upstairs and go to bed. That is, if you haven't any problems with that?"

Caramon frowned again, even deeper than before.

"Bella... I am sorry." Isabel shrugged. "You just don't understand how dangerous everything is. That is what I am trying to get through to your head." Caramon reasoned. Now feeling guilty as he studied the girl who stood before him. Again, her thin shoulders offered a shrug.

"What I am trying to say is..."

"Can I go to bed now?" Isabel asked sharply, cutting Caramon off. "I have to help Aunt Tika with the Inn in the morning. It will be even busier tomorrow, so I need what rest I can get. And as much as I love our little chats, I am very tired." Caramon stared at her dumbfounded, before nodding his head. "Thank you." Isabel returned, then walked slowly up the stairs.

Caramon got up and stretched, thinking about taking a nap himself. Before the door pushed open again. He turned, to only get tackled by his eldest son Tanan. He smiled as another made their way in.

A beautiful Elvin woman came next and gave Caramon a hug.

"Laurana." Caramon greeted. "Where is Tanis?" Laurana smiled.

"He should be here in a few moments. We were walking around Solace, venturing in to the markets. And Tanin had gotten Tanis out of a sling shot, one of the merchants were selling. And he was letting Sturm and Palin pick out something, I decided to hurry up here because I promised Tika I would help her with dinner."

Caramon nodded. "Tika isn't here yet, still at the Inn no doubt. Though I don't believe she should be working." Laurana smiled.

"Tika is strong enough to do what she is doing. She knows when to stop." Caramon shook his head.

"She is as stubborn as she is strong."

"Where is Isabel?" Caramon motioned his head towards the stairs.

"Up in her room."

"Is she still upset?" Again Caramon nodded.

"Yes... Maybe I was too hard on her? I just don't know sometimes Laurana. I don't know if we are doing everything we can... Raist-"

"Caramon." Laurana cut the big man off. Inwardly shivering when hearing the name of his brother. "She isn't a burden. You think of her as one of your own?"

"Well... yes..." Laurana smiled.

"She thinks of you as the same." She reassured. "She is young. It is expected to be naive. Even with her intelligence, she can still be careless. It is a right to the young." Caramon returned the smile.

"You're right." Hearing more conversation coming to the door, they turned to see everyone else coming in.

Tanis with Sturm clinging to his leg and Tika behind him who kept a death hold on Palin's hand as he tried to run off.

Hearing the commotion downstairs, Isabel sucked in a deep breath and released it. She laid in her bed and wiped fallen tears that had escaped from her eyes. She didn't belong here, she knew this for a fact. Something wasn't right... Nothing was right. She hated everything and everyone at this very instant.

She hated that she was so different from the ones she lived with. She hated the expectations that were set out for her. She hated... hated Tas! Because of him, she was in this mess. The only time she didn't do anything. And yet she had to suffer. She slowly lifted up to a sitting position and reached down to grab her carrying back and pulled out some notes that she had taking in class, and began reading over them.

It was insane! She knew all of this. She knew how to pronounce these words, but she hadn't a choice in the matter. Theobold was expecting a report back on the lesson she had in her hands; as well as what a certain herb of her choice was made for and the functions when it is used properly. Placing her notes down on the bed, she stood up and walked slowly to her dresser where she kept an extra quill and some parchment

She reached for those, then she paused. Something wasn't right... something was missing... Her jar of ink.

"I know it is here somewhere..." She said to herself as she began looking through the drawers.

Looking through each of them more than once, she slammed her fist on the hard wood surface out of anger. She didn't want to see anyone of the people downstairs. But she had to get her work done...

A clearing of one's throat broke the silence and Isabel froze. Everyone new better than to enter her room without knocking, come to think of it... She hadn't heard her door even open. Glancing out of the side of her eye, she noted that the window was shut and locked.

"I believe this is what you are looking for?" A voice answered with slight amusement. A voice that was unfamiliar. Slowly, she turned. Seeing a figure standing in the middle of her room with fancy black robes. The ends were trimmed with golden symbols of some sort. The cowl was pulled over the head, but not to hide his features. He was quite handsome. He held up his hand that possessed her small jar of ink. She opened her mouth slightly.

"Do not yell." He demanded. Isabel shut her mouth and glared at him.

"I wasn't going to yell sir." She stated, remembering her manners. "I was going to thank you for finding my ink and ask for it back." She said coolly. Even though inside she was a wreck. Why would a magus be standing in her room? A black robe at that?

"Do you wish to know my name?" He asked in a slight teasing manner. Probably for his own shock value... Isabel thought to herself, but dared not to say anything regarding her thoughts. She only nodded, finding that she hadn't anything to say that wasn't along the line of asking twenty or more questions.

The man walked across the room and stood in front of her and handed the jar of ink to her. Isabel took it slowly, with caution. The man chuckled slightly. "I am not here to harm you Isabel Majere." Isabel arched her eyebrow and opened her mouth to ask how he had knew her name. But he held up his hand to silence her, then as if reading her thoughts, he spoke. "I know more about you than you think."

"Well.. May I know your name now?" She asked flatly, growing tired of the slowness that this conversation was going. At first it had interested her, but now it was growing tiresome. She no longer wished to play games, she wanted to know why a strange man was standing in her room.

"Forgive me... I am Dalamar. Dalamar Nightson." Isabel stared at him for a moment in surprise. Her heart beat heavily with anxiety. She couldn't believe that she was standing in the same room with the same man she had heard so much about. She bowed quickly in respect. Dalamar could only laugh. "Do not bow child." He said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder so that she would regain her posture.

"I... I didn't mean to act so rude. I was just surprised." Dalamar smiled.

"The pleasure is mine Isabel. I have waited a long time to meet you. Ever since I had information of your birth." Isabel didn't say a word. She was to awe stricken. "I have came to inform you that your presence is requested at the Towers of High Sorcery." Isabe stared at him as if he was insane. Then she shook her head.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know I could do that kind of spell! I apologized dearly to Master Theobold!" Again, Dalamar raised his hand to silence her.

_This is the child of my shalafi? The child of Raistlin Majere? Surely there is a mistake.She seems nothing like her father. Apologizing for a great accomplishment?_

Dalamar thought to himself, his face growing serious. He watched as Isabel made her way to her bed and sat down, her hand clapsed over her chest. Her eyes were now swelling up and moisture was soon to fall from them. He hadn't expected to see a reaction like this. He had expected this child to be like the late infamous Raistlin Majere. Never to show the fear she was showing before him. He couldn't help but to question Par-Salian's judgment. If he meant for her to take her test... This young, he had truly went insane. If one small thing would have popped out and said "Boo" right now as she was in this state, she would have more than likely fell over dead from a shock to the heart. Clasping his hands behind his back, he turned from her.

"You need to keep your voice down. No one must know of my presence." He ordered and waited for her breathing to calm before he went on. He surely couldn't tell her the truth of why she was wanted in this state. He had every intention on bringing her to the tower, and if she thought that she was in any kind of trouble, she would refuse. And he really didn't feel like placing her under a sleeping spell and drag her himself. "You have been requested because of the spell that you have done. You have been requested because of your intelligence and your talent." The words that were only half of the truth, fell from his lips sweetly.

Isabel looked up slowly.

"How do I know if I am to trust you or not?" Dalamar smiled softly, though hidden from her view.

"How do you know if you can trust me?" He repeated her question. "I will trust that you can decide that."

"I will have to tell my uncle... Though I doubt he will let me." Dalamar turned swiftly and allowed his sharp eyes to fall on her.

"You have an option to go to the Towers of High Sorcery. You have a chance at power... and you will await an answer from your uncle?" He asked with deep amusement. Isabel felt his mocking tone and shook her head.

"Of course not..."

"Then you will come?" Isabel looked down for a moment before nodding her head. "Tomorrow at the dance to welcome in the festivities. I will meet you. Be prepared."

"Where will you be staying..." Isabel looked up to only find herself talking to thin air.

"Isabel! Dinner!" Came Tika's voice from down the stairs. Isabel slowly stood up and walked out of the room, trying to put together and understand what had just happened.


End file.
